Broken Hearts of Glass
by Silent Midnight Rose
Summary: A sad, but sweet oneshot about what happens when Kagome feels her heart finally shatter. And see Inuyasha's reaction to her pain..plz R


Hello. I am just experiementing with different writing styles while I am a suffering from writer's block. This is an idea that I got a couple days ago laying on my floor in the dark, don't ask. I was feeling a little depressed at the time, not sure if it shows but yeah. As for the people who are reading my other story and are complaining about the wait I am sorry. Enjoy

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha...if I didn't certain characters would find themselves on the bottom of the ocean where the pressure would crush their patheic bodies while I laugh...yes I need help...

* * *

**Broken Hearts of Glass: Oneshot**

Kagome collasped againt the ground. Her slim body was laying eagle-spread under the God Tree with her hair fanned away her like a pool of glossy black. Her pale face was tear-stained and chilled from the winter air. She was freezing but she didn't care. She couldn't care. Her mind was racing on a certain half-demon she had said she would never see again. She vowed that from the moment she saw him in Kikyo that her heart was too broken. Far too broken.

Inuyasha had be upset with her for taking too long returning from the modern era and he was still fumed about the agrument that soon followed. Kagome had sat him repeatedly and went into a clearing wanting to be alone. Inuyasha stormed off for the same reason. Unfornately, that reason was changed.

The undead priestess Kikyo had been wandering in the area, following but keeping a great distance from, Inuyasha and the group. They were undoubtably in pursuit of Naraku and they can lead her to him. She strayed not wanting Inuyasha to catch her scent...until the moment was right.

She had heard the rucuss and knew that Kagome and Inuyasha were fighting. So, she had thought. The dog had come whimpering back. Inuyasha had stumbled under the tree she was and began to talk to her as if it were 50 years ago. Kikyo had kept a expressionless face, but felt her heart jump slighty at the flattering words that rolled out of his mouth. But they were hollow...and she knew it. And deep inside Inuyasha, he knew as well.

Kagome had felt terrible and went to apolognize to Inuyasha when she saw the two together, locked in a tight embrace. If she would stayed longer she would have seen that Inuyasha didn't feel right, but she took off.

Running and tripping over rocks, Kagome fell. And she felt too depressed for words. Sure he had done this before but still...She wouldn't have been suprised if her heart stopped beating entirely.

_My heart of like glass_, she mused. It was shattered and repaired but this time...this time it was broken for good.

_Every time Inuyasha ran to Kikyo _a crack would appear of the surface of her heart.

_Every time he argued about Koga_, another crack was added.

_Every time he scolded her for taking too long_,

_Every time he called her wench,_

_Every time he said her scent was diguesting,_

_Every time he pretended not to care_

_Every time he said she was useless,_

_Every time he said she wasn't Kikyo..._

Her heart would fall to pieces, but Inuyasha had helped her recover in his own way.

_Whenever he admitted he was wrong or lied_, it would glue a piece back together.

_Whenver he followed her to the modern era to see her_.

_Whenever he lend her his fire-rat robe to protect her_,

_Whenever he rescused her from kidnappers,_

_Whenever he saved her life. _

The pieces were glued together and Kagome was happy but the only problem with glue is it doesn't make the cracks disappear it only diguises it. Her heart could never heal, no mattter how kind Inuyasha ever could be to her. The scars were still there and were sensitive when re-opened.

This time her heart was broken to her knowledge beyond repair. The damaged was done and Kagome didn't blame Inuyasha, she blamed herself for being a fool and sticking around when she was in pain. she blamed herself for loving him despite his flaws.

When Inuyasha found her he was shocked. At first when he saw she wasn't moving he assumed the worst. He was afraid she was dead but one look at her face you could tell she had lost the will to live.

Her beautiful brown eyes were shining with tears staring into the distance. The sadness in the dark depths made Inuyasha's heart stop. Did he cause this? Kagome's body was cold. Inuyasha knelt at her side and craddled her in his arms. He wrapped her in his red haori for warmth. Kagome closed her eyes but otherwise she didn't move.

Inuyasha didn't remember the last time he felt so much like a monster. He had broken his beloved Kagome's heart. Earlier he found that he no longer received the same warmth from Kikyo and finally realized that it was over. He had planned to prove to Kagome that he really did love her, not Kikyo but she had fled.

Gazing at the beauty in his arms, Inuyasha felt like changing his entire life so he would never hurt Kagome like this again. Tears overwhelmed him and he didn't bother swiping them away. "Kagome." His voice cracked. She murmured something proving she was listening, but didn't say anything else. "I am so sorry."

Kagome's eyes opened. For a spilt second a light flickered in her eyes, but they were suddenly dimmed. Seeing Inuyasha so distraught had surprised her to no end. Did this mean he cared? Summoning her courage, Kagome reached up and pressed a hand to his wet cheek. "Inuyasha..."her voice sounded so distant it scared her. He was looked at her. "Why?" she said in barely a whisper.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said in a pained voice. "I.." He stopped. Kagome's eyes widened. Was he trying to tell her what she thought? Inuyasha pulled her closer to his chext as if he was about to lose her. _But I am already lost, am I not? _she thought.

The pieces were being glued and wounds were bandaged. They staying in each others embrace. Understanding flowed between the two, but Inuyasha could never had fully comprehend the depth of her pain. Kagome felt her heart become one piece as Inuyasha lowered his face so his forehead rested against hers. Kagome looked up and he pressed his lips against hers.

Her prison of depression had been lifted. And Kagome finally felt her heart's wound heal. She lost herself from reality melting in Inuyasha's kiss. She threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss before they pulled apart. When their eyes met, love swirled and they both couldn't help but smile. Kagome relaxed and said. "You're forgiven. But what were you saying?"

Pause...

"I love you." Inuyasha slowly looking away expecting something horrible. He waited like his life was on the line. He had reached the greastest step and stepped over it. He felt his heat beat in the dead silence. Would she reject him? Did she feel the same? The earlier embrace hadn't been enough assurance for him.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered in awe. She swallowed. The desparation in the half-demon's eyes made her felt more human and smiled. "I love you, too"

_Another wound was healed_.

_So, my heart can heal but its only a matter of time before it breaks again. The scars will always remain, and the pain will eventually go away. Inuyasha your love has saved me from myself. Thank you. _

_Maybe some day you will realize how much you mean to me. Because there are no words to describe to...and 'I love you' isn't strong enough..._

* * *

So this is just a spur of the moment story. I hope you liked it and please review.

SMR


End file.
